


For the Hero of Burramudgee

by Dachimotsu



Category: Ty the Tasmanian Tiger (Video Games)
Genre: Anatomically-correct Penis, Anthropomorphic, Cheating, Cunnilingus, F/M, Furry, Humor, Titjob, bat, blowjob, public, teen, thylacine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dachimotsu/pseuds/Dachimotsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during the events of "Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 3: Night of the Quinkan". As Ty heads through Cassopolis in order to ask Boss Cass for assistance, he is stopped in the middle of the street by the daughter of an old foe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Hero of Burramudgee

Through the steel, industrial streets of Cassopolis did Ty the Tasmanian Tiger walk, cursing himself for having to set foot in such a place. The brave marsupial would never seek the help of his arch-nemesis, Boss Cass, unless it was a dire emergency, and the recent kidnapping of his girlfriend was just that. Shazza the Dingo had been snatched by the otherworldly Quinkan army, and since Boss Cass was the only person to successfully do business with their country's invaders, enlisting his aid was the only choice Ty had.

The streets, if they could even be called that, were dark and dismal, only dimly lit by neon-green floodlights. Frill lizards, which made up the majority of Cass's anti-mammalian army, wondered the streets, going about their decidedly simple lives, waiting for the day when they'd have the chance to prove themselves to their maniacal leader. There were Tasmanian tigers too, young and old, not because they necessarily wanted to live here, but because it was the safest place in Australia at the time. Female frill lizards were painfully low in number due to the recent moderation of temperature, so what few they had were heavily sought-after and forbidden to put their lives at risk. Knowing their scarcity made them irresistible, it was little wonder they strutted their stuff in public, even to non-reptiles like Ty, but Ty just shook his head and pressed on, unconcerned with such temptations and not all that attracted to lizards to begin with.

Just as he was about to make a left on his way to Boss Cass's control room, a young, female voice, not at all raspy like the frill lizards, called out to him from the street corner. “Hey!” she yelled, waving to Ty. The beautiful teenage woman was not of a species Ty had seen before. She appeared to be a ghost bat, what with the wings, large pointed ears, and off-white fur, but she had a pink, button-like nose and an overall more appealing face, kind of like canines or lupines. She was wearing a black, sleeveless sweater with a purple scarf and plaid skirt. She wore big, black, leather boots, elbow-length, fingerless gloves, and thigh-high stockings. Her hair was chin-length and black, with white, striped bangs on either side of her face. Her big, blue eyes were like a light in an otherwise gloomy environment.

“Hi,” she said with a polite smile and a bow as Ty approached. “Hey look, I'm really sorry about how my mum treated you back in the old days.”

“Yer mum?” Ty asked, unsure of who she meant.

“You don't remember? Her name's Shadow. She used to be one of Boss Cass's personal assassins.”

“Shadow?” Ty mumbled, as memories of his encounter with the hideous ghost bat came rushing back to him. “Oh yeah, I remember! Struth, that dog sure gave me a hard time.”

“She went a bit _batty_ ,” she paused for effect, “but she's better now.”

“Er, right,” Ty cringed at the pun, but did his best to remain polite. “And you are?”

“Oh, I'm so sorry!” she blushed as she covered her mouth. “My name is Shade. It's so nice to finally meet you, Ty. I've heard so much about you...” she blushed harder as she looked down at Ty's flower-patterned shorts.

“Likewise. Now, I hate to be rude, but I'm in a right hurry, so--”

“Wait! This will only take a minute,” she hastily said as she knelt down onto the steel sidewalk. “I wanted to apologize to you properly in place of my mum.” She slowly reached over to Ty's shorts and tried to pulled them down.

“Crikey! What are you doing?!” Ty exclaimed as he jerked back from her. “Sorry sheila, but I've already got me a girl.”

“This isn't like that,” Shade assured. “This is just how things operate here in Cassopolis. It started with the shortage of female frill lizards, and since us bats are seducers by nature, my mum figured it was our kind of territory.”

“But... I'm not... I couldn't cheat on Shazza...”

“It's not really cheating... Think of it as a... cultural difference.”

“I... I dunno...”

“Shh...” Shade hushed as she reached once more for Ty's shorts, taking advantage of his moral stupor.

Ty knew Shazza was in grave danger, but his astoundingly polite nature wouldn't let him shy away from this situation. Secretly, he wanted it, but his mind raced desperately to find a way out of it. “Wait...” he said, thinking he'd found a way. “What if someone sees us?”

“What if they do?” she calmly retorted. “This won't be the worst thing these scale-backs have seen on the streets.” Shade slowly pulled Ty's shorts down past his crotch. Strangely, Shade was shocked at the sight of Ty's penis, something Ty thought for sure she'd seen before. She stared at it for several moments before Ty finally spoke up. “Er, everything right?”

“I... I'm sorry,” she apologized between surprised gulps. “I'm used to dealing with frill lizards and other bats. I've never seen a cock like this one before. Are Tasmanian tigers' supposed to... curve downward like that?”

“Beats me. Don't think I've ever seen another bloke's donger.”

“And... the forked head?”

Ty said nothing and just shrugged. Shade took a deep breath and sighed. It would be unusual, but she had every intention of finishing what she'd set out to do. She leaned down, stuck her tongue out, and slipped his erect cock into her mouth. Leaning over this far quickly became uncomfortable, so she shifted to crawling on all fours just to get at the right angle. But even then, sucking Ty's dick ended up being more like doing push-ups than giving a proper blowjob.

Shade removed Ty's penis from her mouth and returned to a more comfortable, kneeling position. “I don't think this is gonna work...” She hiccuped, which to Ty implied that Shade's failure upset her. Not wanting to leave her like this, Ty decided to help her finish the job by going over to the nearby wall and doing a handstand in front of it. Now his cock was at an angle Shade was used to.

Shade giggled, “Ty, you look ridiculous! But you're also really sweet, so...” Once again, Shade took Ty's penis into her mouth, this time standing up straight to do so. It was all so unusual for the both of them, but at least Shade could get a comfortable rhythm going now. Up and down his shaft she went, her incredibly soft lips taking the entirety of Ty's length with every motion.

Ty, on the other hand, was starting to get dizzy. Being upside-down for this long wasn't something he was used to, especially not when receiving head. Shade took his periodic moans as just an indication that she was doing a good job, and that made her want to suck harder and faster. The pre-cum that Shade tasted was as delicious as she'd dreamed it would be. All her childhood fantasies of the the hero Ty were coming true.

“Shade...” Ty groaned, feeling nauseous. “I think I'm gonna...”

Although Ty was going to say “hurl”, Shade misinterpreted the notion entirely. “Hold on,” she demanded, removing Ty's cock from her mouth. “I'm not done _apologizing_ yet.” She reached down and lifted her black sweater up and over her fuzzy little tits, her tiny pink nipples already hard from everything she'd been doing. Using both hands, she wrapped Ty's cock between her soft, furry breasts and stroked it. Up, down, and even in circles, Shade used her boobs to build pressure in Ty's penis slowly.

With the overwhelming sensations starting to die down, Ty decided to try and find a different angle for his head, so he wouldn't be upside-down. Looking straight up, he found that he would have had the perfect view of Shade's panties, that is, if she were wearing any. Shade's pink pussy was soaking wet, understandably so, but with her soft fur soaking up all the juices, it didn't look like she'd be in need of a “Bush Rescue”, Ty thought. With all the blood that had rushed to his head, Ty had completely forgotten about Shazza or Boss Cass. He lifted his head forward and up, until his nose pressed into Shade's sopping wet nether-regions.

“Ah!” she gasped, before quickly shifting her tone. “Oh, you naughty kitty...”

“Marsupial, actually,” Ty took the time to correct her, but she ignored him, instead choosing to continue her boobjob with more ferocity. As Ty proceeded to lick up all of her pussy juices, Shade found herself getting a lot more excited than she'd originally planned. She started panting and moaning; she'd never felt this good with any frill lizard. Ty's cock was now so erect, that Shade had enough room for both her tits and mouth to cover it.

Giving her hero a combined titjob and blowjob, while simultaneously being eaten out by him, it was more than Shade could stand. As her legs quivered and lost their strength, her pussy only sunk deeper into Ty's hungry snout. Shade had reached her climax, and as she came all over Ty's face, she squeezed her breasts into Ty's cock so hard that she even began to lactate, just a little. The full force of his penis being squeezed like that sent Ty into orgasm as well, ejaculating his hot spunk straight into Shade's mouth, all of which she swallowed with glee.

Slowly regaining her strength, she leaned back off of Ty's cock, sucking it tightly as she went to ensure there was nothing left for her mouth to miss. With one final gulp, Shade rubbed her now-warm belly, as an extremely dizzy Ty slipped down the wall and onto the cold, hard sidewalk.

“Oh, you beauty...” Ty mumbled in a daze. Shade pulled her shirt down, re-situated her skirt, and then helped Ty get to his feet.

“Thanks a lot for that,” Shade said as she wiped her mouth. “I'm sorry I kept you from your mission.”

“You don't have to apologize,” said Ty as he wiped off his own face. “Not right now, at least!”

 


End file.
